playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Grimm
Mr. Grimm is one of the few villains of Twisted Metal and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale II. He takes his appearence from Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal: Head On where he is the Grim Reaper. Necro-ography 'IT STARTED OUT SO SIMPLE' At first that is... It was simply a job. Take the souls of the dead and guide them to the afterlife, make sure they either go in peace or go be damned to eternal. Only when the taste of a man's soul was this job corrupted, an addiction rose and soon I began to feed, feed on the souls of the fallen ones. This was bad. The hunger did not end; it only grew. I became a dark shadow of my former self, alive once yet addicted to so many things: music, drugs, distractions of the like. Corruption... corruption destroyed me. Will I ever have that second chance? These souls taste so good and because of that, I cannot stop. Salvation seems to be blocked, halted, forbidden to enter, and never to reach. Will I ever be free? I see only the path of shadow, blood, with '''me' at the center. I am to blame, fate is inevitable.'' Will this day end? It will not. One can only... hope. 'LEGACY OF DEATH' *Twisted Metal *Twisted Metal 2 *Twisted Metal 3 *Twisted Metal 4 *Twisted Metal Black *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl *Twisted Metal: Head On **Twisted Metal: Head On: Extra Twisted Edition *Twisted Metal (2012) Arcade Opening Rival Name: DEATH ''' '''Reason: TBA Connection: BOTH have gathered souls death uses his sythe to get souls and grimm uses his power to get souls Ending Gameplay Movelist * - - * - or + - * - + - *''' '- + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - * - - * - or + - * - + - * - + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - * - - * - or + - * - + - * - + - * - (air) - * - or + (air) - * - + (air) - * - + (air) - (Throws) *' '- or - * - - *' '- - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up''' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Screaming Soul (Level 1) - He swings his scythe and sends a flying skull forward. As soon as it hits one opponent, the super ends. (Level 2) - (Level 3) - Intros and Outros Introduction Look Into My Eyes: Winning Screen Steel Thy Soul: Losing Screen *If using Steel Thy Soul: He puts his hands over his head and groans angrily. Costumes Grim Reaper The default appearance of Mr. Grimm from Twisted Metal 2 and Head On. Black Mr. Grimm's appearance from Twisted Metal: Black, consisting of him wearing an army jacket and a skull mask. Collector Mr. Grimm's appearance from the original Twisted Metal, consisting of him in a leather jacket with a motorcycle helmet covering his head. Skulls Mr. Grimm's appearance from Twisted Metal (2012), consisting of him with long hair and a skull tattoo on his face. Gallery Videos Trivia *''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale marks the first time Mr. Grimm becomes playable as he was originally a minion. **However, his minion form is based on his appearence in ''Twisted Metal (2012). *Two of Mr. Grimm's costumes have him as a human instead of the grim reaper. Category:Twisted Metal Category:Character Ideas Category:Grim Reaper Category:Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:Evil characters